We're all in this together (right?)
by PrincessChaylor
Summary: When the gang meets up, they find out they could lose one of their most important child hood memories? Can they work together to save it? and is one of their own holding them back from doing so?
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella montez skipped to the park to meet her friends at their usual spot, when she arrived she was suprised to see her best friend, Taylor Mckessie, posting a notification on the board and everyone staring voidly. She started to walk slowly.

"Hey guys!"

void silence.

"Guys?" when she made it up to them, she saw what they were looking at:

NOTICE:MAYWHEATHER PARK AND ACTIVITY CENTER WILL BE SHUT DOWN ON MAY 17TH SO FURTHER CONSTRUCTION CAN BE EXECUTED.

and under it,

SOON TO BE CONSTRUCTION SITE FOR THE NEW MACY'S!

"How could they do this?" Troy shook his head "We did everything here...every...how could they do this?" Troy whispered, he then leaned his on the side of the bulletin board and buried his face in it, Gabriella placed her hand on his shoulder.

"A lot of our memories happened here,I made my first hot dog here." Zeke said

"I had my first piano audience here, unintentionally. " Kelsi added

"I had my first performance on the playground" said Sharpay

"I met you guys when I moved here. here." Taylor said

"I found out I was allergic to peanuts here." Jason chimed in

"How is that important?" Ryan asked curiously

"It matters in every way!" Kelsi defended as she moved next to Jason

This annoyed Ryan a little, why was she always defending him?!

"Why are you-"

"zip!" Kelsi widened her eyes sternly, which I guess is how she got people to shut up. as Jason hung his head,kelsi started to play with his hair, hugging led to Ryan turning red with anger and Jealousy.

"This is where Derrick Rose (don't own) stopped his limo to play ball with us." Chad said sadly

"Who could forget?" Troy replied still in a sad voice as he lifted his head slightly

"You asked him to sign your basketball-" Jason laughed

"Your shirt-" Troy continued the list smiling a bit

"Your arm-"

"And most importantly-"

"Your shoe!" They both finished.

"Thank you for expanding on my used to be first, but now second best memory." Chad rolled his eyes

"Why whats your first?" Troy questioned

"Taylor." Chad replied hugging his girlfriend

"AW!" The girls exclaimed

"SERIOUSLY?" the guys cried in unison

"He has a point,Gabis my greatest memory, besides being born" Troy added as he embraced Gabriella

"You wouldn't remember being born wildcat" Gabriella commented

"Dating you was LIKE being born!" Troy proclaimed causing the awes and protests to continue

"To bad the place where it all happened won't be here." Jason muttered as he ran to the basketball court activity center

"wh- Jase!" Kelsi ran after him upset

"Jase?" Ryan said enviously as the gang shrugged sadly.

* * *

**Whats going on with Kelsi and Jason? Why is Ryan so jelly about it anyway? What are the rest of the wildcats going to do? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER! reviews are appreciated**


	2. Comfort, Triumph and Chanting

"Jason?" Kelsi cried out frantically as she searched all the court rooms

She then ran past a court, preparing to check the next one, but backed up. There was Jason, huddled by himself in a corner,his head in his arms. Kelsi walked over slowly,tilting her head to the side a bit to see if he would look up.

"Jay?" she called gently "Didn't you hear me calling you?"

"I don't want to hear anyone calling me. " he said coldly

"Yes you do." she replied leaning on the wall and sliding down next to him "You just won't feel like you do."

"Kell.I just want to be alone, with my soon to be bulldozed, memories."

"Well so do I." Kelsi simply answered as she lifted her chin, then moped just like Jason.

"Loneliness isn't fun when there's two people." Jason stared at her curiously

" I don't want you to be alone." she replied as she hugged him, he kissed the top of her forehead, just as Ryan walked in.

"Oh! um, Kelsi! There you are, in an isolated room, alone, with Jason. " he nodded his head awkwardly as the rest of the gang came in

"Jason?" Gabriella asked worried

"Oh, its ok gabi he's ok now!" kels reassured her

Gabriella breathed a sigh of relief, they continued to talk about the park.

"I just can't believe we're gonna lose this place." Troy shook his head sadly

"Well we'd better start believing it cause its going down in 5 weeks." zeke said

they all hung their heads in silence

"wow, I haven't been this depressed since I heard Shirley temple died." sharpay said dully

"No." Kelsi looked at Jason, then everyone else and shook her head

"I was SO depressed! " sharpay stood furiously "I couldn't shop for 3 weeks! or was it two? All I know is I was upset! "

"No sharpay what I mean is, there's no way we're just going to sit here and do nothing about this. "

"Well what can we do about it kelsi?" Chad replied

"We take action." kelsi stood

"HOW?" everyone said fustrated and blue

"Protests, signs, things like that! We raise awareness!"

"Who'll listen to us?!" Taylor retorted

"No one. unless we make them." kelsi fired back confidently "We will do whatever it takes to save the park." she looked at her peers

"...So whadya say wildcat? " Gabi asked smiling, she was all in, causing kels to grin

"WHAT TEAM?!" chad yelled

"WILDCATS! " his friends followed grinning victoriusly as they started to run out laughing and giggling

"WHAT TEAM?!"

"WILDCATS!"

"WHAT TEAM?!"

"WILDCATS!"

"WILDCATS! "

"GETCHA HEAD IN THE GAME!" they cheered

"Come on Jason! " Kelsi smiled, "We have memories to save. "

"Let's do this." Jason smiled as they walked out with their friends

"Oh and one more thing chad."

"and what's that troy?"

"WILDCATS!"

"GETCHA HEAD IN THE GAME!"

"will you doggone kids stop runnin?!" an elderly woman who lived across the street yelled "calm down! I can't wait till they build that Macy's. " she grumbled

"Hey ?" chad called

"WHAT?!"

"Getcha head in the game!" Chad walked off casually sending the others into a chorus of OOOOOOH! then walking cheering with troy, chad, zeke, and jason, to lead them.

**next chapter coming soon! sooner if I get reviews please!  
**


	3. Posters and planning

The next day, Kelsi arrived in the conference room after school. She dumped everything that was in her hands on the table,causing everyone to spin around to the exhausted teen ,she spoke

"Hey guys." she saluted briefly, to tired to wave

"Hey Kels." they said back as Jason came in and sat down.

"What have you been up too? " kelsi said as she ran a hand through her hair

"Nothing really, just watching the magnificent Gabriella and Taylor work their math magic." Troy nodded towards the girls

"Well um, actually? " Gabriella giggled nervously.

"We uh..." Taylor followed suit.

"What?" Troy asked, then his eyes grew wide. "There's numbers on the board! You were doing math! unless..."

The girls looked at each other trying not to laugh, causing Chad and Troy to say the same thing.

"Give us the paper." they said in unison

"What paper?" Taylor asked innocently

"The one we can clearly see in your hand." Chad replied.

over spring break, the girls had developed a secret code based off of their second favorite subject, math. Most times they kept an extra copy of their code in case they forgot.

"You must've known we were doing SOMETHING! " Gabi smiled

The guys then looked at each other and facepalmed themselves

"Of coarse they weren't doing math there's nothing to do math on!" Troy groaned

"What did you write?" Chad asked nervously as the girls burst into laughter

"Ok fine just our greatest memories at the park." Taylor confessed

" oh, that's good. " Chad said waving it off

"No..." troy looked nervously at chad "Not all the things we did at the park were normal." Tay and Gabi giggled as they stuffed their sheets down their bras.

"WHAT DID YOU WRITE?!" they panicked

"Ok guys back to business." Kelsi cut in "We can work on that later."

"Ok, let's go blank." Taylor erased the board swiftly, then smacked her pointer on it. "We need to raise awareness to save the park."

"I brought poster paper, and supplies. most of this is planned out" Kelsi offered

"ok let's work on that." Gabi took her seat along with Taylor.

"What should we put on the posters? " Ryan asked

"Stripes!" Gabi squealed

"Glitter!" Kels added

"Cookies! " Zeke called

"Spotlight. " Sharpay looked into the distance, dazed.

"Stars." Taylor smiled thinking of her campaign

"Basketballs. " Chad responded crossing his arms.

silence.

"What?" Gabriella questioned

"No basketballs no go." Chad answered "and I think they stand behind me." chad nodded towards the guys

"yeah." they nodded

they stared in silence for a few seconds. Then Taylor clicked her pen.

"You know what?" she thought, then drew a basketball on the paper "Why can't they have basketballs? " the team hi fived and whatnot as sharpay and gabi moaned in protest

"its a team effort. " Tay sympathetically explained "They should have a say so."

"Fine." Sharpay pouted

"Ok!" Gabriella compromised.

"Alright! Now that we've got the posters out the way..." Kelsi twirled her pen, "What's the actual event?"

The group stared in shocked silence, then they erupted.

"OH COME ON!" Sharpay threw her hands in the air

"SERIOUSLY?!" Gabriella put her hand over her face

Troy groaned and Ryan banged his head on the wall repeatedly

"WE NEEDED TO MAKE THE EVENT AHEAD OF TIME!" Zeke protested as everyone else began to complain

"SEE? THIS IS WHY I PLAN THESE THINGS!" Taylor's voice rang out as everyone

Chad kept hitting his head on the desk slowly

"Meeting one, done." Jason rolled his eyes

**End of chapter 3! please review I would really appreciate it! **


	4. Sister Advice

Ryan flopped into Sharpay's pink saucer chair sighing, Sharpay, who was filing her nails, looked up

"Have you ever heard of knocking?!" she looked at him sternly

"I need your women wisdom. " Ryan responded

"Women wis- stop being a drama king." she said

"1 i AM a drama king and 2 Its about kelsi!" he urged

"You mean the fact that she's constantly avoiding you to go talk to Jason? yeah ok." she laughed and rolled her eyes

" yes that." he replied annoyed "What can I do to get her to pay attention to me?"

" Shower. you smell like a gym locker. " she said

"I'm SERIOUS Sharpay!" he growled at his twin

"so am i!" She shrugged

"Then tell me something sensible!" he exclaimed

"Do something special for her! Something that she wasn't expecting, her face'll light up like a mega firecracker on the 4th of July." Sharpay snapped

"Something special...I GOT IT!" he hugged his sister "Thanks sis!"

"No problem! Toodles!" she waved as she continued to file her nails


	5. Dogs, Places, and Family issues

The next day, Ryan crouched down to the pavement and scoot up to the fence, he then clicked his teeth across Kelsi's lawn, calling her dog Treble Clef waving a piece of paper in his hand he called "Treble! Treble! Come here boy!"Quietly and repeatedly. He was doing almost every dog call in the book. From a stranger's perspective, you think he'd be trying to kidnap the dog. After a dozen failed tries a soft hand reached to the paper and snatched it

"Stealth snatch!" Kelsi exclaimed playfully, giggling at Ryan's shocked expression.

"Hey" Ryan raised an eyebrow, Kelsi was still wearing her hello kitty t-shirt and bottoms.

"Hey! Eyes up! This is MY childhood memory!" Kelsi said

**(A/N: I used to have HSM3 jammies *Nods* I outgrew them during my growth spurt, darn growth spurtz of ze teenage pubertezy. HSM. They're my last childhood memory I'm supposed to give THEIR DREAMS! That's what I tell all my critical friends and family.)**

"Sorry…" He blushed

"Don't be" she said quietly, her face shining brightly **(A/N: When I was younger Kelsi was like, meh, to me, now she's up with Chaylor in my favorite characters! She is so pretty!) **"Now. Explain to me why you're trying to kidnap my dog!" she placed her hands on her hips

"I'm not! That." He said pointing at the note.

Unfolding the paper, Kelsi scanned over the words with her eyes, mumbling them to herself, then her eyes widened at the end. She smacked the paper on top of his head "Boy we have a mail slot!"

"I know, I know!" he laughed "This was so much cooler!"

"So what is this 'new perfect spot' you have found that will supposedly 'hold whatever we are going to do?' and what do you think we should do?" Kelsi said

"You sound like Taylor." He grinned rolling his eyes

"Well, we have been bffs since we were kids…" she said in an obvious tone

"I would have never noticed!" he said sarcastically "Are you coming to see it?"

Kelsi paused "Just let me get dressed." She called slowly walking away. While walking she looked from the corner of her eyes and sang softly, "Treble…." She dragged it out

"Nu-uh!" Ryan gawked at how the dog went over to Kelsi causing her to laugh

Meanwhile at Taylor's house, she was getting ready to meet with everyone at the park**. (A/N: From here practically on out Taylor's going to be wearing low pigtails, think of Taylor from hsm dance. I love that style! If you haven't seen it look I up or go to the end of the Chaylor video moments that matter on YouTube!)**

"Morning! I'm going!" Taylor called as she had her hand on the door

"Where?" Her dad called

"The park daddy!" she replied

"They have a committee trying to save it" her sister Jordan said

"Taylor come here I have to talk to you honey!" her father called

"You'll be at the event to support us right?" The 16 year old shyly asked

"No, not…really…" Her dad replied nervously (**A/N: Her dad is always played by Jamie Foxx)**

"What?!" The girls exclaimed surprised

"Your mom's sleeping." He scolded

"What?!" they semi whispered

_**Back with Ryelsi**_

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Kelsi asked impatiently

"No." Ryan replied leading her to the spot "Now!"

Kelsi's eyes opened, she gasped as a smile spread across her face " .PERFECT!"

_**Back with the Mckessies**_

Taylor's mouth had formed the perfect O after hearing what her dad had to say

"How could you not support me!" she said shocked

"This is unintentional! Its business!" he replied

"Business overrules supporting me?" Taylor questioned

"Of course not!"

"Then come!" Taylor said

"I am telling you I cannot!" her dad said annoyed "It's like we're working against each other on everything! Why can't you just respect the fact I'm working?!" he turned to his other daughter "Is this a teenage issue?"

"I assure you it is not." Her sister said, calmy spreading her peanut butter.

"I'll, just go." Taylor said walking out

After a sad silence, Taylor's mother came down **(A/N: Jennifer Hudson I believe for now. Like 2013's J.h)**

"Well? I'm up now!" she grinned fully dressed. She then took a slice of bread from her daughter's plate; ignoring her protests "The early bird gets the worm!" she sang hugging the two left in the house

_**Back with Ryelsi**_

"It has all the space we need!" Kelsi cheered spinning around the sandy clearing at the far back side of the park "What's your plan?"

"I was thinking, what if we had a fundraiser fair?" He grinned slyly

Kelsi did a long, slow gasp and then grabbed Ryan's hand as they ran around saying where to put what and what hose what's would be.

"We totally have to show them!" Kelsi said jumping up and down "I'll call Jase!"

"Jason?" Ryan said, he soon saw Kelsi talking

"You have to see this!" Kelsi cheered excitedly "No I am not high jerk!" she laughed

"Jason." Ryan growled

**Well, Jason again. But I have this all planned out! It is sooooo not what he thinks! oh and a shout out to the fabulous Kewikiana1999 you should thank her or him guys!****PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Lots,Parties, and Obama

**I'm sorry I took so long =( I'm a busy bee! But here you go! Take it! Fly!]**

Why are you making those stupid angel bird poses and speaking so slow?

**Derrick. It's called acting the part.**

Oh.

* * *

After the entire gang had arrived, Kelsi told them EVERYTHING that had happened

"And that's when he suggested the fair!" Kelsi completed ecstatically as Ryan looked displeasingly at Jason

There was a silence full of crazy grins. The Joker would've been proud if he could see it.

"Well I'm all in!" Sharpay jumped up and down

"Yes!" Kelsi cheered

"Me too!" Gabriella clapped, the gang soon followed in pursuit

"Now all we have to do is plan" Troy stated matter of factly

"I'm on it but you guys have your own part." Taylor said

"Duh, deal." Chad glanced at her

"There's one slight complication, the lot." Ryan said

"What's up?" Gabriella questioned

"The mayor needs proof that we're using lot 370. It's practically ABANDONED anyway! But still, rules are rules."

"You sound like Ms. Darbus." Troy folded his arms reminiscing what she had told him and Gabriella when they were late for Twinkle Towne.

"I know." Ryan looked at him sympathetically "These are the papers." He took them out his bag

"So all we need is a represent for the mayor to use the lot?" Kelsi asked

"Yeah. The represent will turn in the signed papers and reasons etc. to use the lot, that way the mayor doesn't loan out the park to a family of 18 hosting a barbeque the day we host the fair." Jason said as Kelsi smiled, causing Ryan to boil furiously

"Well, Taylor can do that! Right Taylor?" She asked her startled best friend

"U-um, yeah! Yeah sure I can! Of course!" She stuttered after being hit with such a responsibility

"See? Her dad is friends with Mayor Dean; she'll make sure everything gets signed." Kelsi nodded faithfully as she placed the papers in Taylor's hands

"Ok! We're good!" Jason clapped as Troy remembered something

"Oh guys! I'm having a party at my place tonight so 1. We can take a break, and 2. So princess chay can get a break. **(A/N: Aw! How'd you know?) **She's been writing a lot. And Itd be nice if she could type about something OTHER than plans." Troy nodded

"Alright, I'll be there." Gabriella said securing her spot as the gang followed

"Awesome sauce." Troy said to the confused group

"AWESOME SAUCE?" they raged

When Taylor got home she walked into her room, passing her father's office, she went in to say hello. was underneath a tower of files, and he looked stressed.

"Hi daddy." Taylor said sheepishly

"Hey Taylor" he nodded his youngest daughter in acknowledgement

"Where's Jojo?" Taylor asked

"School, she has an essay due tomorrow so she told me to tell you to stay out her room." He completed

"What's wrong?" Taylor asked

"The president wants me to submit a special idea for him and he wants me to come down to D.C to present it, he has interest in a specific spot so I have to finish by the end of the month." He groaned "I'm sorry about this morning." He added

"No its ok dad" Taylor nodded

"Thanks honey, now I have to get back to these ANNOYING TIME CONSUMING STUPID-"Tyler raged as his laughing daughter shut the door

"Love you daddy!" She shook her head. Her foot stepped on something on the way out; Taylor picked up the confirmation papers, sighed, and flopped onto her bed

**Troy's House**

Taylor and Chad shot a few hoops in the backyard as Troy set out the cooler. She had gotten pretty good at it since he'd taught her the summer before.

"So Dad's going to D.C to talk to Obama." Taylor said suddenly as she shot the ball into the basket

"That's cool, your dad knows Obama?" Chad asked

"Yes, he does." Taylor replied

"How?" Chad caught the ball

"Well, have I ever told you about that time Mckessie enterprises was like, hacked?" Taylor reminisced

"Yeah." Chad said

"Well, this was before he was president. Before being president of the U.S he was a lawyer, so in order to recover dad's stolen projects from a rival company, he went to court and got everything back." Taylor said as she sat on the bench

"Oh." Chad said "Wow."

"Yeah." Taylor nodded grabbing her water "I came from the victory celebration." She looked down grinning

"Oh, huh." Chad pondered this as he shot his basket. "Obama's my new favorite president." He nodded after awhile.

"Oh shut up." Taylor grinned charging for the ball "Shut up!" Chad laughed as he kept the ball away from Taylor

"No- no I'm only doing this BECAUSE you look so cute when you're frantic!" Chad laughed looking deep into the eyes of a blushing and laughing Taylor.

"YOU ARE GOING TO HELP ME WITH THESE COOLERS." Troy yelled "NO QUESTIONS!"

"Coming captain bossy" Chad laughed as him and Taylor ran to help

* * *

**Reviews are for cool people who want shoutouts.**


	7. Party time!

**I'm back! I've had an intrest in THIS story, so you guys get crazy updates for a little while! yay! (Clap) Longst chapter yet! enjoy!**

* * *

The Music in the room had everyone dancing happily.

"Hey guys listen!" Gabriella shouted as the next song came on, holding her punch and a finger up

They heard the familiar synth noises

"OOOOOOOOH!" they cheered preparing to sing along to 'Super Bass'

Gabriella hopped onto the table outside, grabbing Sharpay's hand with her

"This one is for the boys with the boomin system!" Gabriella started as Troy handed them mikes

"Top down A/C with the coolin system!" Sharpay rapped

"When he come up in the club he be blazin up!" Gabriella continued folding her arms and fanning herself

"Got stacks on deck like he savin up!" Sharpay tossed her wallet to Zeke, knowing how wild this performance was going to be

"Hey Troy, Where's Taylor? Chad asked

"I dunno, check the house, or back here" Troy said continuing to have fun

The girls snapped sassily "AND YES YOU'LL GET SLAPPED IF YOU'RE LOOKIN!"

"Isnt that dangerous?" Zeke asked Troy cautiously

"Nah." Troy waved it off "It's one of the most durable tables one Earth, according to the guy we bought it from, it can't break. Gabriella knows that."

"How are you so sure?" Zeke raised an eyebrow

"We paid 10,000 dollars on it and the guy said if it breaks we can have our money back." Troy simply said

Zeke stood with his mouth open "WHO pays 10,000 dollars for a table?!" he screamed

"My parents." Troy rolled his eyes before turning to Zeke "Dude, we call it the party table, the purpose OF the table is to jump on it and party!"

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Zeke exclaimed

"To get our money back if it breaks" Troy grinned evilly before getting serious again "Dude, we're Boltons, My dad's a basketball coach, and he LOVES proving people wrong."

"And I think you inherited that." Zeke mumbled thinking of the winter musical

"Like I said, it CAN'T break." Troy said

"It'd be a shame if it 'almost' did while the girls were standing on it though." Kelsi stared at the boys

They thought for a moment before Troy did a funny grin at her

"Ahhhh!" He nodded, slowly pointing to her

(Switch to them under table)

Kelsi moved her hair out her face took out her phone and went to Siri.

"How to tip a table without injuring people." She whispered

Meanwhile, Chad went to look for Taylor and stopped walking when he heard a voice singing softly to the chorus background; he looked up into the tree near the house and saw Taylor, working on the park details with a pencil behind her ear.

He folded his arms and looked into the tree "You know," Taylor gasped startled, nearly falling out the tree as she grabbed her branch for support, causing Chad to laugh "There's a party going on down here."

"And there's a bunch of work up here." Taylor nodded "I think I'm good."

Chad rolled his eyes, concerned on how much she was working; she had inherited it from her parents. He grinned as he thought up what he would say

"Taylor Sierra Mckessie." He started "I demand you to stop working so hard."

Taylor giggled at his antics "You're not my dad." She sang

"Come on Tay everyone's waiting for you!" he said

"I'm the one in charge of most of it! It's stressful!" She shook her head as she shooed him away, turning back to her clipboard "I'll be down in a little while!"

"Uh, NO. You're coming down now." He was soon hit by one of her flats "HEY!"

"Make me!" Taylor stuck her tongue out at him

"Oh yes." He said "I will." Another shoe landed in his hair as Taylor covered her mouth to refrain from giggling again. "Oh really? Seriously now?"

Chad blew air, and started to climb the tree. DETERMINED to get her down.

"What are you…?" Taylor started curiously; she giggled "Chad!"

"Uhh!" Chad whined "Why did you climb up so high?!" he grunted

Taylor cocked her head to the side, with a sweet look on her face "To get away from you."

"Like you could." He replied, grunting one more time as he sat on the branch, he looked at Taylor "Hey!"

"Hi." She said quietly, smiling "So you got a reason for following me up here?" she questioned

"Only to get you down." He smirked

"Uh-huh." Taylor clicked her tongue "To bad you can't."

"Yes I can." He held his head high "I can do all things."

"Sports quote?" Taylor leaned her head close to his

"Bible." He stated, meeting her

"Cute." She leaned back up, swinging her feet back and forth gently "So, Do you have a death wish?"

"Nope." Chad folded his arms

"Then how are you gonna get me down?" Taylor said slyly, poising her foot and her finger to the ground

"Easy." Chad shrugged as he reached into his pocket "This, is Mr. Worm." He held the slimy creature to her face, causing her to back up)

(Switch to Taylor quickly going down)

"You're disgusting!" Taylor shrieked as laughing Chad followed her down

Chad set the worm down, saluting it "Pleasant doing business with you." He said as he started to chase her around the tree

Taylor hid on one side of the trunk, peeking out to look at the scenery, when she turned back around she saw Chad next to her with a concerned face

"May I ask what you are hiding from?" he asked as she ran to the other tree. Chad grabbed her by the waist

"Ok!" Taylor panted out of breath "That's enough Chad please!" she tried to contain her laughter

"Got you down." He whispered playfully

"Now I have a cramp I hate you!" she pushed him a little, clutching her stomach

"That's good." Chad said as he leaned next to her "Because I hate you too." He kissed her cheek.

Taylor smiled before grabbing his hand "Uh, Hello? Party?"

"You would!" Chad said as Taylor and him ran over

Back underneath the Table, Kelsi was reading distinct instructions to the eager boys.

"Ok, 90 degrees to the left, then 20 degrees to the center, then a quick 180 degrees to the right and we should have them crash!" she rubbed her hands evilly

"Now?!" Troy said, shaking with excitement

"No…not until my word." She said "1…2….3 GREEN LIGHT!" she screamed as they quickly and sharply followed the procedure

"Boy you got my heartbeat running a- WHOAAAA!" The girls screamed in terror as they fell onto the ground

Kelsi, Zeke, and Troy laughed hysterically as they flipped the table back, and jumped on it

"Can't you hear that boom-badoom boom- boom badoom bass!" Zeke and Troy said in a British accent

"The original Gang is back!" All three said pumping their fists in the air as Troy moved his finger to Chad, Taylor and Sharpay

"Yeah. GangSTAS!" Gabriella fired, pulling herself from underneath Sharpay

"For a minute I thought Troy's parents were gonna get their money back!" Sharpay laughed wiping tears from her eyes, as a now laughing Gabi pulled her up

"Are you Ok?!" Ryan said in between laughs

"A few pains but nothing more!" Sharpay assured her twin

Later at the party, Gabriella was talking to Ryan and Taylor Chad Zeke and Jason were in the pool, Kelsi sat with her hand on her chin, and the other across her lap on the patio steps. She sighed.

Troy saw this, grabbed two root beers and walked over "Hey Captain! Come on you shouldn't be so down!" He sat next to her and handed her he drink

"Rockin party Troy. And I'm not down." She said

"Oh come on." Troy glanced at her causing her to smile a bit "Come on!" he dragged out, nudging her.

She grinned "Alright! Ok! It's just…" She inhaled "It's just that I'm totally worried about this whole park thing. Should I have started it?" She said quickly, looking ahead while saying the next part

"Should I have left it alone?" Kelsi sighed again "I'm everywhere."

"Hey." Troy said as Kelsi looked up at him "What you did, helped us. For the better. And I like the fact that we're all working together like this" They looked around at their friends

In the pool, Taylor was on a floater Whale, clinging for dear life. Chad lingered by like a deadly shark.

"Don't push me!" Taylor warned aware of what Chad was capable of.

"What like this?" Chad asked innocently as he pushed her across the pool. Causing her to scream and shut her eyes for dear life.

"YEAH LIKE THAT!" she shrieked

"If you dig your nails any farther you're gonna pop it!" Chad laughed

Taylor realized that he was correct and released the poor whale a bit. Chad grabbed the whale knowing how hydrophobic she could be and steadied it.

"Don't let go of the whale." Taylor looked at him seriously

"I won't!" he smirked "But aren't you glad I taught you how to swim?" he asked referring to the summer before, during summer camp.

"Yeah." She nodded thankfully, her head shot up after a few seconds "Do not let go!" she said quickly, stopping at each word making sure he heard

"I won't!" Chad laughed again

"Cannon ball!" Jason cried jumping in to the pool

"More like a belly flop." Zeke teased "Let me show you how it's done my friend." He nodded stretching his hands. He positioned himself on the diving board and took the jump…

But then Jason poked the board with a broom as Zeke jumped off, startling him and causing HIM to flop.

"I think it's YOU who needs to be shown." He smirked as Sharpay giggled quietly, her feet daintily dipping the water

Gabriella and Ryan were goofing off

"SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE?!" Gabriella suddenly said, striking a goofy pose before, playing her IPod. The song "Doing things the Ally way" (From Austin and Ally) Came on as she started to do the dance.

"Wow." Ryan shook his head

"Come on you know you wanna do it!" She encouraged "Dry your hands! Dry your hands!" She copied the words

"Oh alright." He said as he started to dance "This isn't that bad!" he said after a moment, the pool teens joined in, parodying it since they were swimming

"What in the WORLD are you doing?" Sharpay turned

"The Ally way." Kelsi and Troy said in unison

"Honey let me show you some real music." Sharpay rose, taking her IPod from her bag

"Don't touch! No! Aw!" Gabriella groaned in protest

"Everything will be fine." Troy chuckled

"I knew we were best friends for a reason." Kelsi grinned as she placed her head on Troy's shoulder as he smirked

"Hey Gabi!" Troy shouted to his girlfriend "Save me a dance!"

* * *

**What do you think? This is the longest chapter yet! Updated twice in one day! (Or two if my internet decides not to work.) REVIEW and let me know! Be Like the ever so flattering **Kewikiana1999** everyone! **


End file.
